


JKokki x Cherry

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Miukun random ficcisarjat & oneshotit [1]
Category: JKokki (Youtube)
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry nyt vinku tätä kauniissa yöllisessä skypekeskustelussa joten... olkaapa hyvät.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JKokki x Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitan tätä siis samana yönä kuin Cherry pyysi sen tekemään että... tää on random... :D Enimmäkseen tämä on täysin keksittyä, mutta se fakta, että omistan edelleen viime Tubeconin ohjelmalapun, ja että puoliksi olen lupautunut menemään Cherryn ja Ansan kanssa Tubeconiin, on totta.

Cherry seisoi jonottamassa Tubeconiin. "Mitään kaksi kertaa enemmän porukkaa kuin edellisvuonna, nyt oli varmaan kymmenen kertaa enemmän!" Cherry ajatteli. Hän oli melko etupäässä jonoa, mutta vielä oli aikaa seisottavana jonossa. "Nii millon se Kokin miitti oli?" Cherry kysyi vieressään seisovilta Ansalta ja Miukulta. "Öö emmäoo varma, olikse samaa aikaa ku viimevuon?" Ansa vastasi. "En oo varma, mut jos oliki, nii mihi aikaa?" Cherry sanoi. "Ööh... mul taitaa vielki olla se viimevuoden tubecon-ohjelma-lappu-hässäkkä tuol laukus... tää on nimittäi sama laukku..." Miuku pohti. "Miuku! Miten! Really?!" Cherry huusi ja rupesi nauramaan hillittömästi samaan aikaan kun Ansa putosi naurusta polvilleen. Miuku naurahti hiukan nolosti ja rupesi kaivelemaan laukkuaan. Hetken päästä hän veti esiin hyvin rypistyneen punavalkoisen paperilapun ja alkoi selailla sitä. "Se oli sillon 17:30-17:50, mut emmätiiä mikä se on nyt..." Miuku mumisi. "Okei, sen näkee sit", Cherry sanoi. Kun he löysivät vuoden 2015 Tubeconin lapun, selvisi, että Kokin miitti oli nyt 15:50 eteenpäin.

Cherry, Ansa, ja Miuku juoksentelivat sattumanvaraisesti pitkin Tubeconia ostellen tavaroita ja katsellen paneeleja päälavalla kunnes kello alkoi olla kahtakymmentä vaille neljä. Sitten he lähtivät rämpimään päälavalta ihmisvirran läpi kohti Kokin Meet 'n' Greet -paikkaa. He saapuivat kaksi minuuttia ennen virallista miittiaikaa, mutta Kokki oli jo paikalla. He ottivat kaikki yhteiskuvan Kokin kanssa, yksi kuva jossa olivat kaikki ja jokainen erikseen pelkästään Kokin kanssa. Cherry ja Ansa heittivät Kokille Tubecon-paitansa jotta Kokki laittaisi niihin nimensä, Miuku pyysi nimmarin kassiin, koska oli ostanut vain kassin (hänellä oli enemmän paitoja kuin hän tarvitsi, joten kassi oli käytännöllisempi). Sitten Miuku veti lujan ylävitosen Kokin käteen. "Au! Toi muuten sattu", Kokko huudahti. "Hups, sorii", Miuku sanoi mutta virnisteli sen näköisenä ettei ollut kovin pahoillaan. Cherry vain pyysi ujosti halia, jonka saikin. Juuri kun Cherry oli hellittämässä, Kokki tiukensi otettaan ja puristi Cherryä niin lujaa ja pitkään, että Cherry alkoi läähättää hapen loppuessa. Sitten Kokki hellitti hiukan, ja Cherry nousi varpailleen pussaamaan Kokkia poskelle. Sitten tytöt antoivat muille faneille tilaa. Sillä välin kun Cherry oli ollut Kokin tiukassa puristuksessa, Ansa ja Miuku olivat alkaneet hihittää keskenään ja nojasivat seinään etteivät kaatuisi. Cherry katsoi heitä aikansa ja kysyi lopulta: "Höm... Wat hääv I missed?" Miuku katsoi Cherryä, sitten Ansaa, ja alkoi nauraa vielä kovemmin. "Kokki ja Cherry yhteen soppiin, huomenna mennään pussauskoppiin, sieltä kuuluu riks ja raks, lapsia syntyy tuhatkaks!" Ansa tirskui. Cherry alkoi nauraa. "Ansa! Miuku! Nyt oikeest! Ei mä ja Kokki olla yhes!" "Nonii ette, emmä oikeest, mut se vaa näytti pikkusen siltä", Miuku hihitti. He siirtyivät sivummalle nauramaan keskenään.

Tubeconin loputtua tytöt istuivat vielä pääovien vieressä fiilistelemässä, ja katselivat loputtoman näköistä ulosvirtaavaa ihmismassaa. Yhtäkkiä yksi joukosta kääntyi pois, kohti tyttöjä, ja muutama hänen vieressään kulkevista ihmisistä kääntyi myös, ja jäi odottelemaan. Ansa tunnisti ensimmäisenä heitä lähestyvän hahmon "Uu, sehän on Kokki tulos vielä halimaan tyttöystäväänsä", hän pelleili. Kokki tuli heidän luokseen. "Öö sä, mul ois sulle asiaa. Ei et sä, se joka anto mulle halin. "Eli mä vai? Mä oon Cherry", Cherry vastasi pikaisesti nousten seisomaan. "Joo, nii, öh, mikä sun puhelinnumero on?" Kokki kysyi. Cherry punastui kevyesti, otti kännykkänsä ja räpläsi sitä hetken. Kun hän ja Kokki olivat vaihtaneet numeroita, tytöt lähtivät Kokin mukaan. Cherry livautti varovasti kätensä Kokin käteen. Kokkia odottamaan jääneet henkilöt paljastuivat Wildyksi ja Janskiksi, jotka piikittelivät Kokkia hyväntuulisesti loppumatkan, kunnes kaikki lähtivät omiin suuntiinsa päästäkseen kotiin.

**Author's Note:**

> Noh, tässä oli tämä, ja todellakin keskellä yötä tehty eli laatutaso aika matalalla ja kirjoitusvirheitä saattaa esiintyä, varsinkin kun tein tämän kännykällä. Jätin tämän tällaiseen, yritän saada jatkettua mutta todennäköisesti tälle ei koskaan jatkoa tule, sen sijaan haastan kaikki meidän muut kirjoittajat tekemään tälle jatkoa!


End file.
